Majora's Mask! My Way! numbah 2
by KidVivi
Summary: Enjoy my weirdness between Link and Skull Kid! and sometimes other peoples! R&R! Update: I finally got chapter 7 up. Whoot.
1. Chapter 1 Intro! Or something like it

**Majora's Mask!**

**Disclaimer – I do NOT own Zelda! Sadly enough… T.T -sigh-**

Vivi - Okayz! Onto the description! Link has already saved Hyrule and stopped the Skull Kid from destroying the town! This is the aftermath….my way! -insert evil laugh here-

Vivi - Oh yaz, Skull Kid and Link are friends in here, so hah! XP

Gleen - Oh and Viv forgot to mention it's young Link, not older!

Vivi - Well, I hope you enjoy! (Oh yes, my story isn't all humor this time. Sorry! You'll still get a good laugh out of it though!)

**Chapter One – The Intro! Or something like that**

* * *

Link walked wondrously around the Clock Tower, going in circles for the past two hours. "Where the heck is heeeee…..?" He screamed collapsing to the ground. "Ow…" He stated softly a minute after he realized.

Passing people stared at him for a couple of minutes with sweatdrop's going down the back of their head.

Link slowly got up and sat criss-crossed and wiped some of the dirt and concrete off his face. He noticed the people staring at him. "…WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE LOOKIN' AT?" He yelled at them, giving off a cold glare. They quickly turned the other direction and walked off in a fast pace when they noticed him going for his sword.

He began patting the ground with his hands lightly. '_Gawd, I need a life…_' he stated quietly, and sighed heavily. Then he felt someone's hands fold over his head.

"Ya know, every time you sigh, you shrink a bout an inch. Ever heard of that?" The kid paused. "No wonder you're so freakin' short!" He said, laughing.

A small grin whipped upon Link's face. "I'm only shorter because I'm of a different kind, and you know that, _Skull Kid_" He told him slyly, ducking his head and making Skull Kid fall slightly.

"EH!" Skull Kid yipped out and caught himself before he fell on Link. He sat down in front of Link and crossed his arms. "What was that for! Did you suddenly turn _gay_ and wanted me to fall on you!" He asked, quite loudly.

"…" Link gave him a glare and he quickly quitted down. "Shut yer trap, S.K! I am not gay, and I only did that because you were pushing my head down… it was… wrongly uncomfterable!" He told S.K in a small voice. Small light blush marks swiftly came over Skull Kid's face. "S-sorry. Wait a minute! If you're not gay, then why'd you leave Zelda! I thought you loved her, and I overheard you talking to her the other day…" He told Link, grinning hugely.

His eye twitched lightly. "How dare you listen in to our conversation!" Link paused, thinking. "I only rejected her wish because I'm too young! And... I'm not ready for that kinda commitment…"

Skull Kid looked up at the sky for a moment. "What about _older_ Link!"

"What's up with you and wanting me to marry Zelda! I'm still a kid and I want to enjoy life! Not grow up so flippin' fast!" He told S.K, sighing lightly.

Skull Kid gave him a look of sympathy. "All right, all right. I'll shut up about it. Now, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh ya…." Link paused. His innocent smile turned into an evil grin. He felt like messing with Skull Kid's mind… Fondling around… Fooling around… FOOLY COOLY! -whacks Vivi- Wrong show…. (Gleen- We aren't doing FLCL!) (Oh yaz… -sweatdrop-) Link crept closer to Skull Kid on his hands and knees. He put on a sweet smile. Skull Kid back up a bit afraid of what Link was doing.

Soon enough, S.K was pushed against the Clock Tower. He looked around frantically for any place for him to go, but he couldn't escape. "L-Link… what… are you doing!" He asked in a shaky voice.

"Skull Kid…. I wanted to tell you…" He started, with a dazed looked in his eyes. "I love you…." He said with a straight face, or… at least a small straight face.

His eyes widened (S.K's) and his mouth dropped open. But, he found out that Link was playing with his head (Who knows how he found out.), so he collected his self and smiled. "Really Link…?" He asked sweetly, smiling hopefully. "Because I love you too…." He told him, with a much straighter face, cupping Link's chin with his hand, lovingly.

O.O "AHHHHHHHH!" Link screamed out like a little girl, jumped up and ran away. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed even louder as he ran towards the east side of the small town.

Skull Kid stared as Link ran away. "hehehehe….hahahaha…. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He busted out laughing and everyone was just too afraid to stare.

After a couple of minutes of his small laugh attack he sighed. '_Maybe I shouldn't have done that…wait! What am I thinking! That was funny! …but…I feel so bad… but I shouldn't! Holy cows! Am I having feelings for Link?_' He started twitching from his thoughts. "NYUUUUUU! NEVER!" He screamed from the top of his lungs, and ran off into another side of the town.

* * *

Vivi - Hehe. I'm so weird. And evil! Don't forget evil!

Gleen - And Wrong! For making Skull Kid think like that… and… -twitches- I need a better agent.

Vivi - You don't have an agent though…

Gleen - That's why I need a better one!

Vivi - …I see…(not really) well, the second chapter will be up soon. I'm really bored and I don't have anything better to do. Please Review! I need some reviews to know if I'm doing good or bad. Domo Arigato! -peace sign-


	2. Chapter 2 Insert Funny Title Here

**Majora's Mask!**

Vivi - Furuba Kit is proud to present the second chapter! (Woo…)

Gleen – **Disclaimer – We don't own Zelda….or any other character in the game!**

Vivi - -sigh- If only…. Well, enjoy!

**Chapter 2 - -Insert Funny Title Here-

* * *

**

Skull Kid was humming while walking around the town aimlessly. He couldn't find Link anywhere for the past 3 days. He was beginning to worry that Link took him seriously. Too Seriously. He sighed. '_Alright… If I scream out Link's name really loud, he'll bound to hear it and come! …Or… Run away… GAH!_' He thought, wanting to bang his head against a wall. '_Must… Find… Him… And… Apologize!_' He screamed in his head. He soon collapsed to the ground, his face landed smack in the concrete, but he didn't seem to notice… or care.

Link slowly walked over to him and poked Skull Kid with one of his deku sticks. Skull Kid was about to snap with anger, but instead he took a deep breath. "poke…" Link said and poked S.K with a stick again. "DAMNIT LINK, STOP!" he shouted, grabbed the stick and broke it in half. Link just grinned and gave off a little chuckle. "Wait… Link!" S.K shouted and jumped up. "LINK!" he shouted at the top of his lungs and tackled Link, giving him a huge hug. Link twitched. "YOU REALLY ARE GAY!" He shouted at Skull Kid.

_(Luckily for them, they scared everyone out of the part of the town, so no one could hear them shouting at each other)._

His face turned red and he jumped off Link. "I'm NOT gay! I was just…. Happy to see you!" Link laughed like there was no tomorrow. "Relax, S.K. I'm just messing with you." He told him, still laughing. He walked over to Skull Kid and gave him a hug. "I'm guessing you missed me?" Link asked, giving him a small nugie.

He broke free of Link's grasp. "No I didn't." he spat. Link stared at him with disbelief. "I've just been wondering around town for the last three days looking in every place possible for you." He gave a wink, and Link sent out a sigh of relief. "You scared me!" Link yelled at him. "Well, you scared me! Where have you been the last three days!"

"Hehehehehehe……Zelda and me…." Link gave off a huge smile, looking at the sky. S.K's eye twitched. "You disgusting freak…" He spat at him. "What are you talking about!" Link hit him with a deku nut.

**-Flash Back-**

Zelda – "YES! OH YESSSSS! FINALLY!"

Link - -throws the cards down at the table and crosses arms- "You just got lucky! I'll win 'Old Maid' next time!"

Zelda – "IN YOU'RE FACE, SUKA!" -goes off laughing her arse off-

**-End Flash Back-**

Skull Kid fell down laughing. "YOU LOST TO ZELDA…..AT OLD MAID!"

"Shut up." Link whispered, blushing.

**-20 minutes later-**

"IT'S NOT THAT FREAKIN' FUNNY!" Link yelled at him, throwing another deku nut at him.

"Ow oww oww! Okay, I'm sorry!" Skull Kid whimpered. Link got up and wiped off his clothes. "Ey, about the other day. You were just kiddin', right?" Link asked, walking over to S.K.

"No, I was being serious." He said in a sarcastic tone, sitting up. Link gave a small glare. "You're a pretty good actor." Link told him, sitting in front of S.K. "Yea, I know." He replied, smiling. Link rolled his eyes. "_You're so full of yourself_." He mumbled. "What'd you say?" S.K. asked. "N-nothin'!" Link shook his head. Skull Kid stared at him. "…You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"F-fine…" Link replied. Then fainted... On Skull Kid's lap. o.O; "L-link…." He said slowly, and poked him. "You're head is on my lap… and it's really disturbing…What if someone walks out and sees you laying on me… Link! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME! I'M SERIOUS! DIE ON SOMEONE ELSE!" He stared at Link, sleeping. "…If you die, I'm ganna kill you! …That makes no sense… LINK!"

* * *

Vivi - I shall end it right there! 

Gleen – So… evil! What happened to Link!

Vivi – That's my secret. -wink- If you want to find out, tune in for the next chapter! Later Peeps! Don't forget to ----

Gleen – Read and Review, yea, we got it! Just start writing the next chapter!

Vivi – So demandive… T.T


	3. Chapter 3 Link is Sick! Dum dum dummm!

**Majora's Mask!**

Vivi – Yay! Chapter 3 already! Rock on! Gleen, if you would!

Gleen – Yea, yea. **Disclaimer – No own Zelda… nor Link… but if only… if only…**

Vivi - -rolls eyes- Drama Queen. You know the drill. R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Link is Sick! (Dum dum dummm!)**

Skull Kid was walking back and forth outside of the doctor's office. '_If you die Link, I'll never forgive you!_' he whispered, trying to hold back unwanted tears. The doctor came out after a couple minutes (more like a half an hour.). "If he okay!" S.K screamed at the doctor as soon as he closed the door. The doctor shook his head, trying to regain conscious from the scream. "He's fine. He just got over heated and fainted. He has a small cold, that's it." Skull Kid sighed relief. "Thank Hyrule. So---"

"DIDN'T I JUST SAY I DIDN'T WANT THAT! GO AWAY NOW!" Link screamed from his room. A split second later a nurse came running out of the room with some juice and food all over her uniform, crying quite pathetically.

o.O; ( --- Skull Kid) "Uhhh…. Was that the sickness taking over? He's usually not so violent…" He asked the doctor. He just sighed. "He won't take anything we give him and he demands we leave him alone… The only reason we listen to that short stock (Hehe… I think I got that from FMA -sweatdrop-) is because of that sword of his…" Skull Kid shook his head. "…That really didn't answer my question… but I'll take care of this." "Be. careful…" The doctor warned, and walked off. Skull Kid shook his head. "Baka…" He whispered and entered the room.

Link was laying on the bed with a washcloth on his forehead. His eyes were closed but he heard the door open and shut. "Didn't I tell you to go away?" He murmured under his breath. "Oh, I'm sorry, Link…. I'll just leave." Link's elfin ear twitched. "Skull….Kid…?" He asked, opening one of his eye's just enough. "Hiyaz." Skull Kid said, waving. "I would've brought you flowers, but I didn't think it was necessary." He told him, smiling. Link shook his head and chuckled. "If you did that I would start to wonder…" He gave a smirk. "Hah. Very funny. So why did you throw all the stuff on that nurse?" he asked while making his way over to Link. "Because I don't like their food and I don't trust them." He bluntly told him.

He sat down in a near-by chair, and stared at Link, shaking his head. "Then, whose ganna take care of you while you're sick?" he asked, calmly. Link opened both of his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. "You?" he coughed and turned to Skull Kid. "Me?" He asked, as he jumped out of the seat, his eyes widening. "I wouldn't be able to take care of you!" Skull Kid shouted at him. "WHY THE HELL NOT!" Link yelled back at him and began coughing. "Eh? D-don't yell! Because I wouldn't know what to do! Just let the doctor take care of you!" Skull Kid tried to stay calm, waving his hands back and forth.

"HELL NO!" Link screamed at him after he was done coughing. "I WON'T STOP SCREAMING ---" he started having another coughing fit. "Okay, okay! I'll take care of you! Just stop screaming before you hurt your throat!" Skull Kid answered back. Link smiled. "Great. Go tell the doctor I'm ready to leave." A sweatdrop over crossed the back of S.K's head. 'Yea, yea." He mumbled and left the room.

Skull Kid entered the room a couple minutes later to find Link asleep. He shook his head. Taking a deep breath he screamed. "LLLIIIIIINNNK!" "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" he screamed back at him, lifting his head up from his pillow. "You say 'hell' to much now. Stop saying it! And where are we supposed to stay since you're now checked out?" He asked while putting some pills the doctor gave him into Link's knapsack. Link sat back down. "Eww… My pillow is covered in sweat…" He told Skull Kid.

He just twitched. "I didn't need to know that. Lift you're head up if you don't like it." He smirked. Link sent him a glare. "What are you putting in my knapsack?" he asked, sitting up and watching S.K mess around with it. "Some pills I'm suppose to give you later on." He mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. "Ahh….pills… the evilness!" Link dramatized, raising his fist into the air. Skull Kid rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Link. Let's get going to my house…" He told him, making his way to do the door. "But… S.K… I'm too weak to walk…" he weakly said, sneezing.

Skull Kid was walking weakly and slowly along the path. "I can't…. do this… much longer…!" "C'mon! You can do it!" Link coughingly (hey, I made up a word! X3) cheered him on. It seems that S.K got stuck with carrying Link on his back. Allll the way to his house, which wasn't far away. I just felt like exaggerating. "I'm not that heavy!" Link coughed at him. "Believe it or not, you are…." He slowly told him, taking a heavy step. People stared and Link glared. He pulled out his bow and arrow, and they all turned away, minding their own business.

* * *

"We are there…err… here!" Link told him, smiling. "G-grea...t…" S.K. said, collapsing to the ground. Link jumped off of him, wobbling, and then fell down. "It's a good thing no one is near you're house. That would look incredibly wrong if they didn't know what was going on." He told him, scratching the back of his head. "My….back…" was S.K's reply.

Link sneezed and made his way to Skull Kid's house. 'Budge, budge…' He glared at the doorknob. "Get over her S.K! Before I faint on the ground and hurt myself!" He yelled, still trying to open the door. '_Which would be all that bad…_' he mumbled. "What cha say?" Link asked. "Nuttin." He hastily replied getting up and dusting his self off.

Link yawned and sighed at the same time… he sighyawed! (Hey look! I made up another word!) "Shad up! I'm getting there!" he yelled at Link, knowing he was doing that to get on his nerves. He unlocked the door and Link fell at the door step. Skull Kid twitched. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO MEE?" He screamed. He would've dropped down on his knees, but Link was in front of him. He didn't dare to even think of hurting Link while he was sic, knowing the consequences.

So, instead he jumped over him and dragged him to his small wooden couch. He picked Link up and dropped him on there. Luckily, he didn't hit his head on the very hard part. He sighed heavily and grabbed a blanket, laying it over Link, collapsing on the floor. "No mommy… I don't want to have to enter the gut of the disgusting Deku Tree… I heard he just turned gay….. It would be scarrrryyyy…..-snore-" Skull Kid raised he head, stared at Link, his eyebrow raised slightly.

"Oh, what have I gotten myself into……?" he asked wearily, crawling over to his chair, and weakly pulling his self up in it. He yawned. '_I'm ganna awake from a screaming Link, aren't I?_' he though, groaning. After a couple of seconds, he was snoring along with Link.

**END!**

(Kiddin'!)

* * *

Vivi – We all know you loved this chapter. X3Well, next time ----

Gleen – **The Screaming and Kicking Link!**

Vivi - …No… I wouldn't use that title is you paid me…. I need some people to help me with the next chapter name! Once I get at least 30 hits, I'll continue writing! If you have a title for a next chapter, please tell me! It would help! (It's pretty much ganna be about the struggle Skull Kid has to but up with taking care with the sick Link.)

Both - See yaz next time!


	4. Chapter 4 The Struggles of Sickness!

**Majora's Mask!**

Vivi – Ready Steady Go… -sings-

Gleen - …She needs to stop watching FullMetal Alchemist… -.-; Anyways. **Disclaimer – We don't own Zelda, yada yada. **

Vivi – dodododo…. Oh, ya, sorry. I give credit to Meggy for giving me the title! Thanks much! Enjoy! 3

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Struggles of Sickness!**

"Skull… Kid…." Link groaned. No reply. "Skull….Kid?" No reply. "DAMNIT, SKULL KID! WHERE ARE YOU!" Once again, no reply. Link looked around the room. "SKULL KID!" He coughed and fell off the couch. "GAWD! CAN'T I EVEN JUST GO TO THE BATHROOM!" He yelled at Link, coming down from the stairs. He glared coldly at him and picked Link up, putting him back on the couch. "Sorry… I didn't know." Link said quietly. S.K. looked at him and sighed. "It's fine." He told him and walked over to his chair, sitting down and yawning. "I'm…. hungry…." Link looked over to him, smiling. He just twitched. "Whaddya want?" He asked. "Food. What else?" He gave off a huge grin. "I meant… what _kind_ of food?" "Oh oh! I want…..ice cream! No no! I want…. Chicken! No no! Ummm….uhh…" Link continued to name off random foods. "APPLES!" He screamed out, making him cough.

Skull Kid sighed, tapping his fingers on the chair handle. "Cookies! Wait…noo…DOUNUTS! no..." "Ugh… I'll just get you some soup." Skull Kid told him, getting up and going to his kitchen. "SOUP!" Link screamed out, coughing and sneezing. Skull Kid rolled his eyes. "Here." He gave Link a glass of water. "Stop shouting, you're ganna make your throat sore." He told him, and went back into the kitchen. He stared at the water and gulped it down in a split second. He felt something move down his throat. "Ehhhhh… SKULL KID, WHAT DID YOU PUT IN MY DRINK?" He shouted at him again. "COOL IT!" He screamed back. "It was a pill I was supposed to give you once you wake up. It's not poison or anything, so relax!" He told him. "Oh. Okay." Was Link's shortly quietreply.

A couple minutes later S.K gave Link his soup. "Yayness! Thank You, Skull Kid." He smiled and started stuffing his face with soup. "Uhhh….. Link… I just took that out of the microwave… (Yes, he has a microwave:D)" ……….. "YEOWCH!" Link screamed, spitting the soup all over S.K. "-twitch twitch-" A sweatdrop came over Link's head. "S-sorry…." Skull Kid twitched again. "I'm…ganna go take a shower…" He said in an annoyed tone, and walked upstairs. "Hehe…I knew that would work..." Link grinned and began eating his soup.

* * *

Vivi – Hope you liked! Sorry if it's a bit shorter. I just found out that Al and Ed die in FMA, so…I'm not feeling very funny at the moment. I hope you enjoyed this small chapter, though! Once I'm happier (which shouldn't take that long) I'll write another! Till then… -works on her Invader Zim story- 


	5. Chapter 5 The Recovery and Whatnot!

**Majora's Mask!**

Vivi – Haha! I have returned! Bwhahahah! You know what to do!

Gleen – **Disclaimer – We don't own Zelda! –boooo!-**

**Chapter 5 – The Recovery an whatnot!

* * *

**

A couple days later

-------------------------

"FWEEEEE!" Link yelled out, running around Skull Kid's house like a maniac. "……Don't break anything!" he yelled at Link. "YES SIR SARGENT HER!" He screamed right in S.K's ear. "Thanks, Link! Make me deaf why don't cha!" "OKAYZ!" Link yelled. "AHHHH! I WAS KIDDING!" "BUT YOU SHAID SOOOOOOUUU!" "OWWW! QUIT IT LINK!" "NEVAHHH! I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!" "YES YOU WILL!" "NYUUUUU I WILL NO-----" Link was interrupted by duck tape going around his mouth. "There….wait… no.. I should add more." Skull Kid ended up using the **whole** roll of duck tape. He smiled proudly at his work. Link ended up looking like a mummy.

"MMPH!" Link said. "…..Wha?" "MMMMPPHH!" he said again. "…okay." Skull Kid said and laid down on his couch, exhausted.

"Are you okay, S.K.?" A voice asked from behind. He jumped up and saw Link. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET FREE?" he asked, ending up all the way over to the other side of the couch. "MAGIC!" He told him, waving his hands in the air. "…why don't you go bother someone else?"

"Well… I scared Saria away already today….I think Mido is gay so yea……Zelda is just too far away…and you're fun to annoy!" Link squealed. "Great…." Skull Kid sighed. "WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE AN OLD MAN? BE HYPER! HYPERACTIVE!" He began singing the "hyperactive" song.

"…." Skull Kid took out a book and began reading. "GIGA-GASP!" Link screamed in Skull Kid's ear again. "…WHAT!" Skull Kid screamed back in his ear. "Whoa…. Screaming in the earness…" he stumbled back, shaking his head. "You're…reading… READING IS BAAAADDD!" Link started jumping around and running around the room. He was Rumping! (….that sounds wrong. XD) S.K. watched in amusement.

Out of nowhere, Link snatched the book away from S.K. and burnt it with a flamethrower gun that appeared out of no where. S.K. stared in horror. "…LINK! DAMNIT!" Skull Kid cried out and tackled Link.

"OWWIE! What was that for!" He asked, flinching. "FOR BURNING MY FAVORITE ONE OF A KIND BOOK YOU DUMBASS!" "I'M NOT A DUMBASS! YOU ARE!" "NYU! ZELDA IS A DUMBASS!" Link's mouth dropped open. "HOW DARE YOU!" Link and Skull Kid threw random idiotic comments at each other while wrestling.

"YOU EAT PANCAKES WITH YOU'RE FEET!" "SUPER GASP! HOW'D YOU FIND OUT!" Link screamed, throwing S.K. off of him. "…I didn't actually know that…" he said quietly, backing away with fear. "I was… kidding! I don't really do that! Only an idiot would!" Link said, laughing weakly. "Oh, okay. Good." He sighed. "What were we arguing about again?" "Dunno….Wanna go get something to eat?" Link asked. "Sure!"

And the two idiots left to go eat. They got so full that they threw up on each, started another fight, and got kicked out. Then… they laughed their asses off till they got to Skull Kid's house. Right before Link was about to go in, S.K. shut the door right in his face.

---------------------------

And they all lived happily ever after! Except Link who is now homeless. XD THE END or is it? o.O

* * *

Vivi – Like it? Review please! I'm starting to run out of ideas! (Already, I know!) If you have any ideas I could use, I'd appreciate it! Thanks! Don't forget to read my other stories!

Gleen – Bwhahahah! Tell us yer ideas! Please! X3


	6. Chapter 6 Therapy, Here We Come!

**Majora's Mask**

Vivi – Hello and welcome to another chapter of **Major's Mask**!

Gleen – **Disclaimer - **Nope….We own nothing… -sighs- That includes the 'vending machine' Vivian got from Azu Daioh Manga, and **Shrek**. X3

Vivi – Enjoy!

**Chapter 6 – Therapy, Here We Come!

* * *

**

"Link…." Skull Kid said, walking over to the green elfin dude who was currently banging his head against a vending machine (That magically appeared….Boom. o.o) and sobbing hysterically. "Link, are yo—"

"OH VENDING MACHINE! I BELIEVED IN YOU!" Link yelled out, interrupting S.K.

"…Link, are you feeling okay?" he asked again, twitching and slowly backing away. Link jumped up, turning around slowly, giving S.K a death glare. No, worse! A _life_ glare! Skull Kid blinked, looking at Link. "Yeah, I'm fine." He answered, smiling.

"Uhhh…Link," Skull Kid began, walking over to Link and placing his hand on his shoulder. Link twitched, staring at Skull Kid's hand on his shoulder. ",you need to see a shrink." He continued.

"Are you saying I need to be shorter or something?" Link asked, still staring at his hand. "No, you're short enough, trust me. A shrink are those peoplez who help others with mental problems." He informed, nodding.

"….S.K…. Get your hand offa my shoulder… I'm not like that…" Link said quietly. He removed his hand, while rolling his eyes. "Yeah, you need a shrink. I'll make an appointment for you." He said, walking away and leaving Link alone with the vending machine.

"..It's okay!" Link cheered, turning around. "I still have you, vending…..ma…chine…?" the vending machine had magically disappeared. "….." Uhhh…Link? "Oh right!" he cleared his throat. "NOOOOOOOOOO" he took in a deep breath. "ooooo….ooo….o." he stopped, sighing. "Okay….maybe everyone was right…I shall see a sink tomorrow!" he declared proudly and confidently.

-----A couple hours later of popcorn and fizzy drink goodness-----

Link found Skull Kid reading a book at his house. Link jumped through the window, landing right in front of him, and bowed. S.K took his eyes away from the book, staring at him. "You're lucky I decided to open the window today. He stated, going back to his book. Link laughed nervously. "You have no idea…."

**-Flash Back!-**

Link was running towards Skull Kid's house, right where the crystal clear window was, full speed. Skull Kid just happened to be walking by the window and noticed Link. He dropped whatever he was holding (use your imagination if you want him to drop something specific) and started to wave his hands back and forth to get Link to stop.

But of course, being the idiot that I made him be, thought S.K was waving. He waved back then…..ran into the window. S.K winced, looking back at Link and laughing at the face he made. (Have you ever seen the picture of Roy up against the window with his mouth against it, cleaning it? Think of that. :3)

**-End of Teh Flash Back!-**

"…How'd she get that flash back?" Link asked, blinking. "Oh, there are many things the authoress has that we don't know of." S.K replied, placing his book down. "Even…." Link didn't finish his sentence, but ran to the computer that just appeared.

He started searching on E-bay, then busted out laughing, falling out of the chair. (Yes, he was sitting). Skull kid walked over to Link, curious about what he was laughing about. His mouth dropped open as he stared at the computer screen. "How'd she…"

"Like you said, S.K!" Like said between laughs. "How'd she… get my heart boxers!" he asked, falling to his knees.

"I dunno, but there's 5 more days with 80$ already…." Link replied, getting back up and sitting down. "Wow…" S.K muttered.

"..I wonder…"

"Don't even think about it, Link." S.K interrupted. "Hey… weren't you suppose to go see a----"

"A SINK!" Link yelled out, throwing his hands up. "I think… you mean a shrink…" Skull Kid said, nodding.

"A snik?"

"Is that even a word?"

"A shrik?"

"…No…"

"A shrek!"

"……….."

"No?"

"…No…"

"Oh."

Then, there was silence! Why, you ask? Well, because I want silence:3

**To Be Continued**

**In Part 2 :o**

Vivi – Okay, sorry about the sooo very long wait on the update. School's been rearing it's ugly head at me, if you know what I mean. X3 I'm trying my best to keep my grades up and write chapters (which I'm failing miserably at). Anyways, I hope you liked it and it isn't lacking in anything!

Review Comments:

_Harvest Nami –_ Hehehe! Well, I'm certainly glad you loved it!

_Evil Donut Man Reborn_ – Ah, thanks a lot! I'm so happy that you loved it! Whoo-hoo :3

_Meggy _– Thanks a lot for you too! I love that idea a lot, and I'll end up using it as soon as I finish up the Therapy one. :D


	7. Chapter 7 Lawl I skipped the Therapy

**Majora's Mask  
****Chapter 8  
****Part 1**

**Majora's Mask**** – Belongs not to me  
****Rating**** – G  
****Notes**** – I finally got off my lazy arse and wrote this! You should be proud :D  
****Warnings**** – A very, very OOC Link and Skull Kid. Beware.**

* * *

"**Hey, Link-kun! You wanted me to come over?" **Skull Kid called out, standing in front of Link's…house (Which was just leaves, dirt, and sticks all pilled up, really). 

"Sh-yes!" Came Link's voice from somewhere far, far away…

Just in front of S.K., handing upside-down on a tree branch.

"AHHHHH!!!" the young Skull Kid yelled in surprise, jumping back, eyes wide.  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Link responded.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" S.K. screeched back.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH, what're we screaming about?" Link asked, blinking.

"Loud noises…?" the Kid asked, tilting his head and crossing his arms. Before the elf could respond, he deftly fell off the cracking branch, landing on his cheek, feet touching the top of his head. Wow, that was a horrible run-on sentence. o.o

"Ow…Skully, 'Mn stuck…"

With a roll of his eyes, S.K. waved his index finger in a circle, "Flip, Link." And so he did.

"Good boy…" S.K. mumbled under his breath.

But with Link's super-awesome hi-tech hearing elfin ears (Which he bought from E-bay. All hail the power of online auctions), he heard the little mumbled comment. He jumped on all fours, running towards the other. Who yelped and ran from the snarling, foaming…Link…

The next thirty minutes consisted of running and the screaming of random pointless insults to one another. Those that need never be said again.

Exactly one minute later, S.K. tripped and got his leg bitten by the very insa— upset Link.

"Uhm, why am I devouring your leg..?" the elfin boy asked between a very tasty Skull kid leg.

The other shrugged, kicking Link off and rubbing his bleeding leg.

"…So…Uhm…"

"Why are _you_ here?!" Link screamed, jumping up and pointing an accusing finger at his friend.  
"Because you told me to come here…?"

"Right, right. But of course…" Link mumbled, pulling Skill Kid up, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, "My partner in crime…Come! We must discuss our plan to rob…_**The Shop**_!"

In came the dramatic 'dun dun dun…' as Link balled his hand up, holding it in front of his face.

"_**The**_…_**Shop**_..?" S.K. asked, dramatic music sounding off once more in the background.

"Yes, yes. Isn't the music awesome?!" Spinning, Link sang out '_**The Shop**_', and the music played over and over…

"Link…" S.K. called out, but the over-hyperactive elfin didn't hear him. So he tried again, "Link….Liiink!"

Twitch, twitch.

"DAMNIT LINK, LISTEN TO MEH!"

"No need to yell; I'm right here, sheesh…" came the huffed response.

"Ugh…How 'bout we just go for a walk?"

"R-really?!" Link's eyes became huge as he stood less than an inch away from the huffing S.K.  
"Yes."

"Can it be a magical walk full of wonder and joy?!"

"If by 'wonder and joy' you mean a boring – hopefully – and an uneventful walk through the woods…. Then yes."

"Yaaaaaaaay…………"

And so, Link and Skull Kid began their journey.  
Right after this (expectantly) short break!  
:D

* * *

**I dunno why, but Link and S.K. are reminding me of Zim and Gir. 'Specially with that 'yaaay' line. xD**

**Well, sorry it's so short and sorry for any mistakes I missed. I'll try to write more next time. :3**


End file.
